Cuando cae la nieve
by Katherine Roth
Summary: — Digan lo que quieran, sólo recuerden esa leyenda en que los hombres de nieve cobran vida a media noche, entonces nos vengaremos—. Chico Bestia no solía medir la magnitud de sus actos, mucho menos de sus palabras. Y Starfire, en su infinita inocencia, realmente creyó en lo escuchaba… ¿qué podía pasar? [Fic participante en el Reto Navideño del Foro "Torre de los Titanes"].


**Bueno, aquí estoy con una pequeña historia que participa en el Reto navideño del Foro "Torre de los Titanes", y sí, publico a última hora… ¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Me gusta vivir al límite? xD En fin, el tema es Hombre de nieve, y cabe aclarar que se sitúa en los primeros días del equipo, antes de que Starfire… bueno, ya lo verán.**

 **Disclaimer:** Teen titans no me pertenece.

 **Cuando cae la nieve**

— ¡He ganado de nuevo, objeto del "tic-tac"! — Exclamó la pelirroja, para luego levantarse, estirarse un poco y asegurarse del bienestar de su amado Silkie, quien aún dormía.

La rutina matutina de la princesa de Tamaran era simple: despertar justo antes de que la alarma sonara, ceder la totalidad de sus rosadas sábanas a su mascota y preparar un baño de burbujas con piedras exfoliantes de Blorgflog. Después de una hora de juegos en la bañera— y de batallas entre patitos de hule—, salía de la ducha envuelta en una toalla para elegir un traje morado de entre las decenas que había en su ropero, todos idénticos entre sí.

Fue la primera en llegar a la sala común, pues se había levantado más temprano de lo usual con el objetivo de sorprender a sus amigos con un desayuno especial. El día anterior había logrado atrapar un gornark, y el premio de la victoria era algo que debía compartir. Se dispuso a buscar entre las alacenas las cacerolas necesarias.

— Es un glorioso día— Comentó llena de felicidad— podríamos salir al parque después del desayuno, y…— Se interrumpió al ver el paisaje que la enorme ventana de la sala le brindaba. Su expresión de pronto se había llenado de preocupación, voló hasta quedar a unos centímetros del cristal… aquello no podía ser cierto.

Sin más, presionó el botón de emergencia, y la torre T comenzó a brillar con una parpadeante luz roja, mientras sonaba la alarma.

— ¿Qué está pasando!? — El primero en aparecer fue Robin, aún en pijama y con su inseparable antifaz, ¿es que dormía con él puesto? La segunda en llegar fue Raven, quien simplemente se teletransportó y no dijo palabra alguna.

— Espero que haya una gran explicación para despertarme a estas horas— Cyborg apareció por la puerta automática, arrastrando sus pasos y bostezando mientras arrastraba, literalmente, a un Chico Bestia aún dormido.

— ¡Oh, amigos, es terrible! — Comenzó Starfire—: Seremos atacados por una flota de Xorgonians.

Robin abrió sus ojos— o su antifaz— como platos, Raven alzó una ceja, Cyborg de pronto despertó y Chico bestia roncaba en un rincón.

— Esta raza es conocida por primero enviar una nave que anuncia el ataque, al lanzar millones de diminutos tloknox, que consumen todas las edificaciones a su paso. Mi k'norfka participó en una guerra contra ellos mucho antes de que yo naciera, y…

Mientras los demás se preocupaban por la situación, Chico Bestia despertaba. Lanzó un bostezo, se desperezó, y parpadeó un par de veces. Miró a su alrededor mientras se rascaba la cabeza, preguntándose por qué estaba en la sala común. El paisaje tras la gran ventana no tardó en llamar su atención:

— ¡Chicos! — Vociferó, corriendo hacia la ventana— ¡Miren todos, está nevando!

— Chico Bestia, estamos en medio de… ¿nevando?

Pronto todos los titanes se encontraban pegados al cristal, admirando a Jump City cubierta de blanco.

— ¡No puedo esperar a salir y…!

— ¡Amigo Cyborg, no puedes salir! — Interceptó la pelirroja— Los tloknox te comerán si no llevas armadura.

— Eh… ¿Starfire? — Preguntó el petirrojo, llevando una mano a su nuca.

— ¿Sí, amigo Robin?

— Estos "tloknox" que mencionas… ¿te refieres a los trozos blancos que caen del cielo? — Ella asintió.

— Starfire, eso es nieve, no un ejército de alienígenas diminutos— Explicó Raven, quien por primera vez hablaba.

— ¿Nieve? — Repitió con un signo de interrogación en su rostro— ¿Como el postre después de la comida?

— No, esta nieve no se come… sabe bastante feo— habló el cambiante, más por experiencia propia que suposición— pero puedes jugar en ella.

— Verás, cuando hace mucho frío, el agua que cae de las nubes se congela, formando pequeños trocitos de hielo en forma de nieve— Cyborg explicaba el proceso con ayuda de un pizarrón que había sacado de la nada— Ahora, ¡todos a abrigarse!

* * *

Su primera víctima había caído, y ahora iba por la segunda. La experiencia al transformarse en animales de caza ahora mostraba resultados: se acercó sigiloso, evaluó la situación y esperó pacientemente el momento apropiado.

La peli-violeta reunía material para hacer un hombre de nieve, y daba los últimos toques a lo que sería la base del mismo. Tan concentraba estaba, que no se percató del cambiante a sus espaldas hasta que una bola blanca impactó en su espalda.

— ¡Chico Bestia lo hizo de nuevo! — Se aclamó a sí mismo, levantando sus brazos en una pose triunfadora— Vamos, Rae, fue divertido— La sonrisa se esfumó de sus labios cuando notó que una enorme bola de nieve, flotaba sobre su cabeza para luego caer sobre él.

— Tienes razón, esto es divertido— Raven esbozó una leve sonrisa, para luego reunir material y construir de nuevo la base del muñeco.

— ¡Eso fue trampa! — Exclamó el de piel verde, luego de escapar de la enorme montaña que había cubierto su cuerpo por completo.

— Hey, Bestita— Cyborg habló a sus espaldas— ¿Qué tal una revancha? — No pudo escapar cuando el brazo del metálico de pronto se había vuelto una ametralladora que disparaba bolas de nieve, _¿Cuándo había hecho esa modificación?_ Enterrando a Chico Bestia bajo una montaña otra vez.

Por otra parte, Robin había enseñado a Starfire a hacer ángeles de nieve, y ahora ambos descansaban rodeados de estas figuras.

— Esto es maravilloso, jugar con nieve es muy divertido.

El petirrojo sonreía: amaba ver a Starfire feliz… bueno, ella estaba así la mayor parte del tiempo, pero el que fuera cuando estuvieran juntos lo hacía especial. Se levantó, tendió una mano a la tamaraneana y dijo:

— Ahora te enseñaré a hacer un hombre de nieve.

El día transcurrió entre juegos y batallas, un día tranquilo en que sorprendentemente la alarma no sonó ni una sola vez. Incluso olvidaron momentáneamente el hecho de ser héroes para divertirse como niños que, al final, no estaban muy distantes de ser.

— Todos digan "pollo frito" — Anunció Cyborg después de programar la cámara fotográfica y correr a su lugar entre los Titanes.

— Espera, no puedo decir eso… ¡yo he sido un pollo!

— Vamos, Bestita es sólo una foto.

— Ah, chicos…— El petirrojo intentó advertir de que la cuenta hacia atrás estaba por terminar, pero fue ahogado por el abrazo de Starfire, quien gritó contenta "Florknak". Raven, al lado de ellos, sólo pudo llevar una mano a su frente al ver que Cyborg y Chico Bestia habían comenzado un duelo a muerte.

Lo que se había planeado como una fotografía con todos los Titanes sonriendo detrás de los muñecos de nieve que cada quién había hecho; había acabado en un desastre, y los presentes recordaron que estaban frente a una cámara sólo cuando el flash llamó su atención. Pero, claro, ya era tarde.

— Saben, creo que no está tan mal… deberíamos tomar una igual cada año— Comentó Cyborg, tras tomar un sorbo de chocolate caliente.

Ahora los Titanes descansaban en la comodidad de la sala común, acompañados de una bebida caliente y cubiertos con mantas frente a al holograma de una chimenea que el metálico había improvisado.

— Habla por ti, parezco una mora azul— Se quejó Robin, pero se interrumpió al recordar a su compañera— ¡No lo tomes a mal, Starfire!... creo que el azul me va genial— Intentó arreglarlo, rascándose la nuca. La aludida tomó la fotografía, y esbozó una sonrisa enorme.

— ¡Nos vemos maravillosos! Incluir a los muñecos de nieve que elaboramos ha sido una grandiosa idea— Comentó para luego pasar la imagen a Raven.

— Bueno, pudo haber sido peor— Fue lo único que dijo, al verse a sí misma golpeando su frente. Chico Bestia tomó el objeto en sus manos.

— No puedo creerlo… Soy tan guapo aún en medio de una pelea — Exclamó con estrellitas en los ojos, para luego recostarse, subir los pies a la mesa y mirar la uñas de su mano derecha— No cabe duda que soy un galán, debe ser por las oreja punteagudas— La mesa se cubrió de color negro y se movió, dejando caer las extremidades inferiores del cambiante, a lo que Raven le lanzó una mirada de "¿Qué te he dicho sobre subir los pies a la mesa?".

— Viejo, tú eres un caso perdido, pero…— Cyborg se levantó y arrebató la foto, para abrir un compartimiento en su propio pecho y guardarla. — ¿por qué tenías que condenar al hombre de nieve también? ¿Qué se supone que es esa cosa?

Cada titán había añadido algo representativo a su respectivo hombre de nieve: El de Robin tenía un antifaz y una vara boo que sostenías las ramas que simulaban brazos; En cambio, Starfire improvisó una larga cabellera con la parte baja de un trapeador; Raven había cubierto su muñeco con una de sus capas; Cyborg añadió partes mecánicas; y Chico Bestia… bueno, había hecho una montaña de nieve amorfa, con un par de piedras que parecerían ojos si no fuera porque uno estaba notablemente más bajo que el otro, y por último, dos ramas que simulaban ser oreja punteagudas… o eso creía él,

— Yo, obviamente…

— Eso explica todo— Interceptó el pelirrojo. Robin: 1. Chico Bestia: 0.

— Digan lo que quieran— Respondió ofendido— sólo recuerda esa leyenda en que los hombres de nieve cobran vida a media noche, entonces nos vengaremos— el mitad máquina levantó las manos en son de paz: la idea de ser atacado a mitad de la noche por un chico verde y una masa amorfa le resultaba aterradora.

El cambiante no solía medir la magnitud de sus actos, mucho menos de sus palabras. Y Starfire, en su infinita inocencia, realmente creyó en lo escuchaba. La idea de que su hombre de nieve de pronto estuviera vivo, le emocionaba… ¿cómo sería jugar una guerra de nieve con alguien que estuviera hecho de ella?

— No es una leyenda, sino un cuento*— Aclaró la peli-violeta para luego tomar un sorbo de chocolate; a veces tomar algo que no fuera té de hierbas le venía bien.

— ¡Por favor, amiga Raven! — La alienígena voló hasta quedar al lado de la mitad demonio— Continúa.

— Trata de un hombre de nieve, hecho por los niños de un pueblo al lado de una cabaña. Este muñeco era peculiar, porque de pronto, estaba vivo.

"Veía al sol y a la luna, y conversaba con un viejo perro de la casa, quien le enseñó lo que sabía sobre el mundo que le rodeaba. Pero lo que más llamó la atención del hombre de nieve, fue la estufa que estaba dentro de la cabaña. Escuchaba atento lo que el can le contaba sobre ella, y veía maravillado cómo la estufa comía leña para escupir fuego. Llegó a enamorarse de ella, su mayor deseo era conocerla. Pero no podía moverse, y el clima cambió y se volvió más cálido. El muñeco comenzó a derretirse, y dejó de hablar hasta que un día se desplomó. El perro entonces descubrió que dentro de él había un atizador, que los niños habían usado como armazón para construirlo, y entendió la razón de que un hombre de nieve se enamorara de una estufa".

— Es hermosamente triste— murmuró la pelirroja.

— Sí, muy hermoso— Dijo el mitad máquina, bostezando— Justo a tiempo para dormir— Luego de recoger el disco que emitía el holograma de la chimenea, y tras una corta despedida, los Titanes fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y no tardaron en rendirse ante el sueño.

Todos, excepto Starfire.

La pelirroja esperó ansiosa que el reloj de su habitación marcara la media noche, y salió flotando— para no despertar a Silkie— cuando llegó el momento. Fue al llegar al llegar a la sala, cuando una figura frente a la ventana la detuvo.

— ¿Robin?

— ¿Eh?... Oh, hola, Starfire… ¿qué haces despierta? — El chico vestía su pijama, su cabello caía sobre su rostro al no tener gel y su inseparable antifaz cubría sus ojos, ¿es que no se lo quitaba ni para dormir?

— Me dirijo a observar cómo los hombres de nieve cobran vida— Explicó. Sus orbes esmeralda brillaban y la sonrisa en su rostro se acentuó. El petirrojo comenzó a rascar su nuca, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

— Sobre eso… Verás, Starfire, lo que dijo Chico Bestia… era una broma…— La expresión confundida de su compañera y la inocencia en su mirada le dificultó continuar— Es sólo que… los hombres de nieve… no cobran vida, sólo es un cuento.

Ella susurró un "oh", mientras su rostro se apagaba un poco y procesaba las palabras.

— Supongo que debía saberlo… hay tantas cosas nuevas en este planeta, que todo aún me parece sorprendente… — se interrumpió. Después de pelear contra cintas de video y marionetas que de pronto estaban vivas, en el fondo esperaba que un hombre de nieve también lo hiciera. Negó levemente, y recordó algo—: amigo Robin, ¿tú qué haces despierto?

— Sólo miraba el paisaje— Dijo brevemente para volver a dirigir su mirada hacia el cristal— La nieve me trae recuerdos.

— ¿Son recuerdos agradables? — La tamaraneana notó cómo la expresión del petirrojo se ensombreció. Él pareció pensar la pregunta por unos segundos.

— Sí, lo son… momentos de mi infancia, cuando mis padres aún vivían y solíamos jugar en la nieve… son recuerdos felices, al final, pero no puedo evitar la nostalgia al saber que ellos no están más aquí. — Habló sobre su pasado con sinceridad, como no lo había hecho en años— Pero fue hace mucho tiempo, no importa.

— Claro que importa— la oji-esmeralda tomó la mano del chico, en un intento por hacerse saber que ella estaba ahí para él— son memorias de tu familia, después de todo. Sólo debes saber que no estás solo, nos tienes a todos nosotros y al final, somos una familia.

— Gracias…— murmuró él, y sin previo aviso la abrazó. Ella correspondió el gesto, sin demasiada ni poca fuerza, y apoyó su frente sobre el hombro del petirrojo. Ninguno supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron así; fueran unos segundos u horas, no importaba.

Desde que el día que se conocieron con aquél beso inesperado, pocas veces estaban a solas realmente, pero ni una sola vez habían compartido un momento tan íntimo, que sin duda abría paso a algo más que una amistad.

— Es tarde, deberíamos descansar— habló el petirrojo, cuando deshicieron el abrazo. Ella asintió, pero antes de avanzar, dijo:

— Puede que no haya visto a un hombre de nieve cobrar vida, pero… he obtenido este momento tan especial contigo, y no lo cambiaría— Admitió, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Robin no tardó en adquirir el mismo color.

— Podríamos repetirlo.

— Me encantaría… ¿qué tal mañana a mitad de la noche?

— Perfecto.

— Buenas noches, Robin.

— Que descanses, Starfire.

La pelirroja voló hacia su habitación más feliz que nunca, ansiosa por escribir en su diario y abrazar mil almohadas con toda la emoción que sentía. Y, claro, impaciente porque llegara la noche siguiente.

El petirrojo, por su parte, siguió con la mirada a la chica, hasta que desapareció. Y tuvieron que pasar un par de minutos para que pudiera reaccionar. Una sonrisa enorme adornaba su rostro. Echó un vistazo hacia los hombres de nieve que descansaban en el patio, y no puso estar más agradecido con Chico Bestia.

Porque, el cambiante no pensaba en las consecuencias de sus palabras, y sobretodo, nunca imaginó que causaría el inicio de una dulce relación, cuyos testigos serían nada más y nada menos que un pequeño grupo de hombres de nieve.

* * *

 *** Se refiere al cuento de Hans Christian Andersen, titulado "El hombre de nieve". Mencioné un resumen, pero recomiendo el original.**

 **Quizá se pregunten cómo es que acabé con una historia Robstar (y si no, aún así lo explicaré): me agrada la pareja, son lindos juntos o.o es sólo que el BbRae no me gusta— claro, respeto los gustos de todos—, pero en lo personal no soporto este último, así que a veces opto por el RobRae… Al final, mi pareja favorita es RaeX ouo y bueno, para la temática, la personalidad de Starfire me pareció perfecta~**

 **En fin, aunque ya pasaron un par de semanas, aún puedo desearles un feliz resto del año :D**

 **Kath fuera~**


End file.
